


Another Chance

by TimelessTimelord



Series: Another Chance [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTimelord/pseuds/TimelessTimelord
Summary: Who knew meeting a stranger in a dive bar after midnight would lead to your life changing so drastically. And it all started with a simple question.





	Another Chance

It was well passed midnight, and you knew you shouldn't be downing another shot, in the hole in the wall bar that you had grown so accustomed to. Despite your normally rational thinking, there you were, ordering another after tipping your head back and downing another burning shot. Hunched over that smooth oak of the counter, tapping your index finger absentmindedly, your vision not entirely shot just yet.

So when a stranger slid onto the stool next to you- you cast a simple glance their way, running over the outcome of the interaction in your mind. Your jaw clenched, your fingers curling tightly around the refilled glass in front of you, and you hoped you wouldn't have to fend off another unwanted encounter.

**"** **I'll just have a beer,"** he spoke, his voice seemed awfully light against the backdrop of a dive bar.

You hesitated on taking the shot, fingers wandering around the edge of the small glass. You kept your eyes focused on the shot glass, tilting it slightly to watch the caramel colored liquid swirl around.

**"Drowning your sorrows?"** His question reached your ears, and you couldn't help but offer a half smile at the question.

**"Yeah, you could say it's something like that."**

The bartender slid the beer across the counter towards him and he nodded a simple thank you, taking a quick swig of the liquid. When the bottle tapped the counter top, an almost relieved sigh left his lips.

**"Amen to that,"** he said, his eyes on the bottle.

Your brows furrowed, and you frowned, caught off guard by the stranger. You had been hit on by many unwanted people in the span of the time you had been drinking. You were more than surprised when he seemed all too genuine in his words.

**"Can I ask you a question?"** His voice yanked you out of your thoughts, earning your attention.

**"Sure, stranger."** You had answered, tilting your head towards the unfamiliar man beside you.

**"It's going to sound stupid."**

Your brain internally chastised itself for allowing your to indulge the stranger. You plastered on a polite smile, even though you thought for sure _'this is where the lame pickup line comes into play'_.

**"If you could make one person happy in your life, who would it be?"**

**"My dog."** The answer flew out between your lips before you even had a chance to contemplate an answer, before you could possibly censor yourself.

You turned fully to stare at the stranger, and were met with blue eyes that seemed not only to be amused but oddly curious at your answer. The corners of his mouth turning up into a soft smile. He took another swig of his beer and turned towards you, leaning onto the counter.

You didn't wait for him to speak, taking a deep breath, you met his eyes. **"She's getting older, even though she still acts like a puppy. I just always wanted to do something for her because she's been there for me despite the shitty times. So yeah, I'd make her as happy as I could."**

The honest reply seemed to catch the stranger off guard for a moment, his eyes almost searching yours to confirm the answer as true.

You held his gaze, unwavering eyes meeting his bright blues.

**"What would you do differently for her?"**

He asked after an endless silence, and it was his voice that shook you from your strange trance. You turned away from him, finally deciding to down the shot. It burned like a flame in your throat, but you refused to cough in defeat. After a moment, you sighed, staring at the empty glass.

**"I'd take her traveling. Y'know… see the world,"** your words almost sounded defeated and sarcastic to your own ears.

You weren't even entirely sure why you were telling this stranger your deepest wishes.

If there would ever be a question to catch you off guard in the middle of the night, in a seedy little dive bar, it was the one he asked next.

**"Ya' any good at paperwork and keeping track of profit? Being able to organize multiple things, and multitask is a plus."**

The laugh that slipped passed your lips was uncontrollable, the palm of your hand pressing against your cheek as you leaned onto the counter. You tried so desperately to control the amused chuckles that escaped you, but found yourself at a loss.

When you finally found yourself able to control your chuckles, you glanced towards the stranger, and through clenched teeth, attempting to keep from another fit of laughter, you spoke.

**"I was a manager for two years, so yeah. I can do that kind of thing."**

It was in the way his eyes lit up, and he leaned all too close, his lips curving into the most charming smile you had ever seen- that you found yourself with a sudden tightness in your chest.

And a job offer you never thought would come your way.


End file.
